Aliens vs Predator: Deadly Origins
by InHarmsWay
Summary: An artifact has been stolen and released in New York by Weyland-Yutani. Only Colin Lambert and Ramirez De Rosa can stop the infestation from leaving Manhattan island in this story that bridges the gap between Alien vs. Predator Requiem and Alien.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Alien vs. Predator: Deadly Origins

"Use your enemy's hand to catch a snake."  
A Persian Proverb.

"He who has a thousand friends has not a friend to spare,  
And he who has an enemy will meet him everywhere."  
Ralph Waldo Emerson.

"No beast so fierce but knows some touch of pity.  
But I know none, and therefore am no beast."  
William Shakespeare, Richard III

Chapter 1: Discovery

Egypt, 3500 B.C.E.

A room is bathed in darkness. Stepping noises in the sand is heard outside of the abyss. Click! The room roared to life as a door opens. The room fills with light coming from an unforeseen torch. The walls are covered in hieroglyphic. One part of the wall shows armoured humanoids interacting with humans. Another image showing humans on sacrificial tables with some type of spider-like crab with tails attached to their face. The next image shows some type of snake bursting out of their chests. The final image depicted the weird-looking humanoid creatures, covered in strange armour, fighting a black, serpent-like humanoid monster. The whole wall was covered in what looked like a war between the two creatures.

The stepping noise in the sand continues. A shadow appears in the room in the shape of a man. A large, baise, stone container covered in odd line symbols is placed on a stone stand in the middle of the room by dark brown muscular hands. At the ends of the hands are clawed fingernails that are black in colour. The hands tap a button on the container. Beep! The lid twists clockwise. Click. The lid is sealed shut. The hands pull back away from the container. Stepping noises are made again but are now fading away. The door slid shut, bathing the room in darkness once again.

Egypt, 2010 C.E., just outside of Cairo

The room remains bathed in darkness for millennia. Soon noises are heard once again. The noise is muffled talking. Rumble! Light once again fills the room. Two men walk into the room. One is dress in khaki shorts, blue shirt with brown vest, and a hat. He was in his mid-twenties. The other is dressed in light brown pants and a white button shirt, and is holding a large flashlight. He was Egyptian, in his mid-forties. Dust floated around the room.

"You believe this to be the chamber of the gods?" he asked.

"Of course," De Rosa replied confidently. "It even says right there on the wall."

"Where Ramirez?"

"Here," he said pointing at the hieroglyphics on the mid-right section of the wall. "Just look at this room! It is so well preserved."

Ramirez looked all around the walls. His hands glide across every crack in the walls.

"Do you know what it says?" the guide asked.

"Somewhat. I can make out that these two things all over the walls were considered gods to these people. The serpents, as they are called, were evil gods that were hunted by these armoured gods. These gods would return here every 200 years to hunt these serpent demons. For these serpent demons to appear, humans must sacrifice themselves to the "layers". In exchange, the hunters helped these people build these pyramids and protected them from the evil gods. The hunters or Predators, not fully sure on the translation, were beings of great power that came from the skies in giant vessels. A very interesting legend, don't you think Mustafa?"

"A very interesting one indeed. What about that container in the center of the room? What do the symbols on it mean?"

Ramirez looked towards the stone stand. He became completely focused on the container.

"I have never seen such symbols before. They do not seem to match any culture I have come across before. Not Egyptian, Mayan or Aztec. This is going to get my research a great amount of funding and recognition."

"Only wish your big brother, Sebastian, was here to see what you have accomplish?" Mustafa asked.

"I miss him."

"How did he die again?"

"Weyland Industries didn't fully disclose what happened. He goes on an expedition to Antarctica, where apparently everyone dies except some survivalist by the name of, uh, Alexa Woods. Even Weyland himself was killed on the expedition, but you want to know what the weird thing is?"

"What?"

"No bodies. Since then Alexa was checked into an asylum under suspicions of multiple homicide. She was completely delusional. She was going on about aliens and such, and serpents, hmm."

"What is it, Ramirez?"

"She described black serpent humanoid monsters and large armoured human-like aliens."

"So?"

"Look at the wall."

Mustafa lifted a lantern and looked at the wall to see the exact creatures she described on the walls.

"You're not suggesting that she was telling the truth."

"No, not at all. I was just thinking out loud. Bring in the carrier so we can move this container. It must be worth a lot for historical significance."

* * * * *

Manhattan, New York, 2 weeks later

In an office, Private Investigator Colin Lambert lays his feet on his desk. He pushes his hat forward covering his eyes. A machine starts beeping on his desk. Colin pushes a button on the machine.

"If it's another woman thinking her husband is cheating on her," he said in a disgruntled tone, "I'm not interested."

"Alright," said the secretary.

Beep. The machine turned off.

Where have all the good assignments gone, he thought. Colin used to bust crime organizations, solve cases that baffled the local police. Taking cases such as photographing affairs just seems to belittle his reputation. Colin reached for his black coffee, and drank it greedily. He pulled up a newspaper. The headline read, "Egyptian Container Found! New Ancient Language!" Colin looked at the picture of the container. It was covered in very odd symbols. These symbols seem familiar, he thought.

He realized that the officer that his brother worked with, from Los Angelas described the exact same symbols in an alien craft. Officer Harrigan lost his job and his life after that assignment where Colin's brother died. Harrigan eventually drank himself to death. Remembering this sparked Colin's interest in the container. He read more of the article. The display of the container is supposed to take place at the Museum of Human Civilization.

"Jeana," he said speaking into the machine, "cancel any appointments I have tonight."

"Alright, Mr. Lambert."

* * * * *

Ramirez stood in front of a large crowd next to the container he found. Ramirez stood at the podium.

"Good evening everyone," he said. "Thank you all for coming to this opening of the new exhibit."

"On the dig at the pyramids, we found the Chamber of the Gods," Ramirez said. "This container has symbols on it that are still unknown for every culture. They don't match Egyptian, Aztec, Mayan, Greek or Harappan. The design of the room itself was also very different from Egyptian architecture. This leads us to the theory that a new unknown civilization may have influenced Egyptian culture, art, language and architecture. Something else that we found very interesting was that while the room itself dated to around the year 3500 B.C.E., the container dates back to 4500 B.C.E. Also we analyzed some metalic residue around the cracks of the container. This metal does not match any element on the periodic table of elements. The container is also able to prevent x-rays and CAT scans from entering inside the container. We only get a solid image just barely inside the container. This leads us to believe that the inside has been coated with or contains this metal. Also for some odd reason, the container omits warmth. We are still trying to figure out how this is possible but we currently believe that this metal is able to make an endothermic reaction. For the next few months we will try to find out more about the container. Any questions?"

Many hands came up.

"Yes you," Ramirez said pointing at a person in the middle.

"Any similarities between those symbols and any other cultures?"

"None that we know of," he replied. "Yes."

"Have you found out how to open the container?"

"No, we have not. Last question. Yes?"

"What is that on the front of the container?"

The projector immediately went to the image of some horrific creature. It stood in front of an oval-shaped object with its top open. Out of the top was a spider-like crab creature. Behind the oval-shape was a gigantic creature. It was bigger than the regular serpent creatures. It had four arms instead of two. Its tail spear was longer and sharper. Its head was horrifically large and was more flat and wide than the other serpent monster heads. Its head got wider towards the back. On its back were six spikes. Out from the base of the tail was a large sac of some sort which resembled a queen termite.

"Well we believe that this is the leader of the evil gods that the walls spoke of," Ramirez replied. "We believe that this god laid the evil lesser gods. Well I hate to keep everyone from the hors-d'ouevres, so enjoy!"

Everyone clapped loudly as Ramirez walked off the stage. While making his way to his lab, a man dressed in a light brown trench coat approached him.

"I'm not giving any interviews," Ramirez said.

"Good, because I'm not a reporter," Colin replied. "I'm Colin Lambert.

The two shoke hands.

"It just, I've heard of those symbols before."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I think it may have a connection to how my brother died."

"Funny, cause I think that this may also have a connection to how my brother died."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He died 5 years ago in an expedition to Anarctica."

"You mean the one where Weyland Industries president Charles Bishop Weyland died?"

"One and the same. We have much to talk about. Come with me to my lab."

* * * * *

"Coffee?" Ramirez asked.

"No, thanks."

"So how do you believe that this artifact has something to do with your brother?"

"Well, the only lead I have on my brother's killer is the testimony of a LA officer who drank himself to death and a female officer who went into seclusion. I'm not sure I want to believe what they say but before the last assignment my brother was on, these two were highly decorated and respected officers. Harrigan may have had anger issues with criminals but he was still good cops."

"What did he say?" Ramirez asked as he sat down on a stool.

"Well, he said that it was some alien race."

"Alien?!"

"Yeah. I don't believe it but something weird happened down in LA. People being hung upside down with their skin peeled off. They never caught who did it all. Harrigan said that he chased the killer, the Predator as he called it, all the way to its space ship. Inside were Aztec-like writings all over the walls. These Predators had weird armour and weapons like nothing we have never seen before. Look at this; I'm talking about aliens and such. You probably think I'm crazy."

"Not at all. You see it seems that aliens have a connection to my brother's death. My story is based on the testimony of the only survivor of that expedition, Alexa Woods. She said it dealt with aliens with weird armour and weapons, and aliens that are serpent-like."

Colin looked in surprise.

"I haven't shown anyone, but my colleagues, these photos," Ramirez said as he slide the photos to Colin.

Colin saw the exact creature described by Harrigan along with some crazy-looking, black, bipedal serpent.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions or sound crazy," Ramirez said cautiously, "but between you and me, maybe, just maybe, there is something more about the stories of how our brothers died."


	2. Chapter 2: Connection

Chapter 2: Connection

"What are you two talking about?" a female scientist said coming in the room.

"Lakers game this friday," Ramirez said.

"And who is your friend?"

"Colin, Colin Lambert," Colin said awkwardly while standing up.

They shake hands.

"Good day, Mr. Lambert, I'm Ellen Gordon. Pleased to meet you. Now Ramirez, I know you're lying. You don't even watch basketball. Also the game is on saturaday."

Whoa, a woman who is gorgeous, intelligent and knows sports.

"It's kind of a secret," Ramirez said.

"Oh, no fair. Anways, I got to get these samples to lab 2A."

"Uh, Ellen, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime."

"Sounds good, where and when?" she asked.

"Leonardo's Italian Restaurant, on Black St. this Sunday at 7."

"Sounds good, I'll be there. See you, Ram."

Ellen left the room.

"Smooth," Ramirez said sarcastically.

Colin simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "it was my brother who inherited the smooth talking."

"Do you know where this Alexa is?" Colin asked.

"She is currently being held in New Yorks Mental Asylum."

"Maybe I should pay her a visit."

"I don't know. We could be over reacting. Plus she's still pretty upset over the incident. I still have no idea whether to sympathize with her or hate her."

"Well, we must find out what happened to our brothers."

* * * * *

Colin left a few hours ago. The museum was completely closed up. Ramirez was walking out of the building.

"Good night, Dr. De Rosa," the night-shift security guard said.

"Night, Chris."

Upon walking outside, a limo pulled in front of the museum. The back window rolled down. Ramirez walked up to the vehicle.

"Are you Dr. De Rosa?" the woman, in the car, asked.

"Yes."

"Please hope in. We have a proposition for you."

"Who are you?"

"I am Miss Yutani, new C.E.O. of Weyland-Yutani Corporation."

"Weyland-Yutani?"

"Yes, after Weyland died, I had majority of shares and I co-founded the company so the corporation's ownership went to me."

"You have proof?"

Yutani pulled out an identification card. It looked genuine. It was raining out so Ramirez decided to get a free ride. He stepped into the limo.

"Now what does a multi-billion dollar corporation want with me?"

"We wish to buy that artifact off of you."

"The Egyptian Container?"

"Yes."

"What do you want with it?"

"None of your business, but..."

Yutani pulled out a checkbook.

"...you will receive 50 million US dollars for it. More than enough to fund any future digs."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"What happened on that Antarctic expedition? I mean really. I want to know what happened to my brother."

"They all died in an avalanche, happy?"

"You're lying. Forget about the check. This is my discovery. I'm not going to sell out!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Driver, pull over."

The limo slowed down, then stopped. Ramirez opened the door then stepped out. He turned around to see Yutani highly disturbed.

"Mark my words, Dr. De Rosa. We will gain possess of that Ancient Container."

Ramirez got out of the limo to see he was one block from his house. What hell is going on, he asked himself.

* * * * *

Ramirez sat in the coffee shop waiting for Colin. Colin walks in through the front door.

"I think we are on to something," Ramirez said.

"Hmm?"

"Yutani, the owner of Weyland-Yutani, came visited me last night."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted the Container. I asked him about Anarctica but he went on with his lies. For some reason, the Container is worth $50 million to the corporation."

"Jesus H. Christ," Collin yelled so loud that some people looked over to them.

"Did you take the money?"

"No."

"Good. This means there is something significant about that Container that Weyland-Yutani doesn't want us to know."

"No kidding, but what now from here."

"We need to visit Alexa Woods. I can't seem to find that female officer in seclusion. Alexa is our only way to find out what's going on."

"You know, I haven't asked, and sorry for being rude, but what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a private investigator."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"Let's just hope that ETs don't get involved in this."

"Indeed," Ramirez replied sipping his coffee.

Three cops walk in through the front door of the coffee shop. Sergeant Walter was a man in his mid-thirties with dirty blonde hair. He had a scar across his left ear. The second cop, first-class private Agathe, was in her mid-twenties. She held her light brown hair in a ponytail. The third cop, a private Klaus, was in his early twenties and had red hair. He had faded freckles across his face.

"Fuck," Colin said, under his breath, while turning away in embarrassment.

"Well looky what we have here, boys," the sergeant said in an arrogant manner. "It's Lambert the disobedient cop."

"Excuse me?" Ramirez asked.

"Well Lambert here disobeyed orders to stay near the police cars during a police raid. He went in and screwed everything up. The perps got away and then he was stripped of his badge."

"Fuck you," Lambert said in a disgruntled tone.

"The infamous disobedient cop," another officer said.

"That's enough," the third cop said. "You both are supposed to lead an example of how people should act."

"Fine, private," the sarge replied.

Two of the cops went elsewhere.

"I don't think that you're a bad cop, Lambert," he said. "I'm Raoul Bremner. You saved my life in that raid. And it wasn't your fault that the drug dealers got away. They would have gotten away regardless. Chief just needed a scape goat."

"I know," Colin replied.

Raoul walked away.

"Drug bust?"

"Happened a couple years ago. Big operation, the undercover cops was discovered so I went in. I was the scape goat for that failed operation."

"I see. Well I'm off. I'm going to see what else I can find out about that Container."

"Alright. I'm going to meet Alexa tomorrow. Want to come?"

"Of course. I'm curious to how far this goes."

Words that he will later regret. Ramirez got up from the table and walked outside. Rain started coming down from the dark grey sky.

* * * * *

The moon was a third into the sky as Ramirez walked into the museum. Chris was at the counter reading a newspaper with his feet up.

"Another long night?" he asked.

"Yup," Ramirez replied. "How're things?"

"Good, good. Family's doing good. Another scorcher, eh?"

"Yeah, new record high. Damn, these summers are getting hotter."

"True, true."

"Well I'm going to be in isolation for several hours."

"'Kay. I'm going to be here going over the security network."

"Something wrong?"

"Something keeps tripping the silent alarm."

"You mean the ground lasers?"

"Yeah. When I check it out, there is nothing there. I think the lasers are just a bit more sensitive than usual tonight."

"Alright."

Ramirez took off his coat, then let it rest on his right shoulder. The museum was dimly lit. The only light in the museum ran down the marble floors as reflections. Ramirez approached his lab door. Just before his card key went through the security lock, he had a feeling of fear sweep through him. He turned around to see shadows and some stairs with a pillar on each side. He stared for a few seconds before seeing one of the shadows to sway a little. Ramirez quickly reached into his pocket to pull out his mini-flashlight. He looked down for a few seconds to get it. He looked up and turned on his flashlight.

There was nothing there. He walked over to the area. There was nothing there. His fear left him. He turned to the door, and opened it. He went inside his lab. Outside of the lab, on one of the pillars, a shadow hung there being as still as possible, just watching in silence.

* * * * *

Ramirez turned on some computers and lights. The Container was completely cleaned of any dust. The symbols were completely cleared. Ramirez put on a pair of magnifying glasses. He looked closely around the monster god hieroglyph. Around the hieroglyph were smaller hieroglyphs.

Ramirez went into deep thought while translating the hieroglyphs. Since he is unable to interpret the line symbols, he'll translate the hieroglyphs. This Container contains the seed of the mother. The mother that became the creator of the serpent gods. The serpent gods are in turn hunted by the hunters. The Hunter gods again save humanity from the serpent gods. If the serpents received too much power, the Hunters would in turn sacrifice themselves to stop them from spreading but using their great might. Sacrifices are required to fulfill our honour, our fate.

The hieroglyphs stopped there. "That didn't help too much," Ramirez said out loud. "Just more stories."

Ramirez held a 3-D scanner to the Container, and scanned in more images of the Container. Ram turned to his computer staring at the 3-D image.

"I just wish to know what is in you," Ramirez said becoming more anxious by the minute.

Ramirez stared closely at the image. His eyes come across on something of the line symbols. He zooms up on the lines. Around the symbols are minute crevasses. Upon examining the image, it appears that these symbols are actually buttons. Ramirez turns towards the Container. He slowly reached to push one of the symbols. His hand slowly glided over the first symbol. Ring! The phone rang loudly. Ramirez turned away from the Container and picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Dr. De Rosa," Chris said. "Mind coming out here for a minute?"

"Can it wait?"

"No, not really. Pretty urgent."

Ram left the lab. He went back to the security desk. He sees two people, with ski masks on, pointing M14s at Chris. Ram felt something push against his back. "Don't try anything funny or else I shoot you in the back and my men will shoot your friend."

"What do you want?" Ram asked, in a tense voice.

"We require the Ancient Container," the robber, behind him, replied.

"Why do you want that?"

"Just get me to it!"

Ram leads the robber to the lab. He opens the door with his key card.

"Thank you kindly," he said.

Ram only remembers feeling pain in the back of his head before blacking out.


End file.
